


Cybersex

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot bothers Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybersex

Hardison's fingers tapped quickly on the keyboard. He smiled at the screen, and typed again.

"Having cyber sex Hardison?" Eliot's voice was behind him and Hardison jumped. He really had to stop doing that.

"I'm having a conversation with a friend." He dragged out slowly as if Eliot was a little deficient. Eliot ignored him and leaned over his shoulder.

"A female friend?" Eliot smirked.

Before Hardison could answer the message window on his screen flashed and Eliot laughed.

"Sweetness? Nice."

Hardison sighed, he was never going to hear the end of this.

"Go away Eliot, i'm sure Nate can find you someone to break." He shooed Eliot away with his hand. Eliot shrugged and wandered off, Hardison turned back to his keyboard.

'Sorry Garcia, apparently we're having cyber sex.'

'Excellent, there should be more cyber at work, always.'

Hardison laughed.


End file.
